nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
25th Parachutist Assault Regiment (Jinavia)
thumb|right|150px|Emblem of 25th Parachutist Assault Regiment. The 25th Parachutist Assault Regiment "Righteus Fury" is the proudest Special Forces unit of the Jinavian Army in part due to its distinguished history, but also due to the arduous training which members must undertake. Training takes no less than two years for long-term members, and five months for short-term volunteers. The 25th Regiment is capable of operating in all environments. The roughly 2,500 members train in mountainous, wooded, desert, and amphibious terrain. The 25th's speciality is operating independently of outside support and far from friendly lines. The unit's motto is «''Dare not plot''». Composition The 25th Parachutist Assault Regiment "Righteus Fury" is part of the Army's Thunderbolt Parachute Division. The 25th itself is made up of the following subunits: * Command and Logistical Support Company * Communications Company * 1st 'Raider' Battalion, the multirole force, which is composed of: ** 110th, 120th, & 130th 'Raider' Companies ** 111th 'Sapper' Company. * 2nd 'Support' Battalion, the specialized force, which is composed of: ** 210th (Pathfinders and Special Reconnaissance), 220th (Mountain and Jungle), 230th (Divers and Snipers) 'Support' Companies ** 221st 'Urban warfare' Company. * Section for Special Operations Forces Training - SecSpeForT ** 101st Training Company ** 102nd Training Company Raider Companies have four operational Platoons: A, B, C and D. Each Platoon consists of approximately 60 men, divided into four squads and a small headquarters section. Troops usually consist of 16 men, and each patrol within a troop consists of four men, with each man possessing a particular skill: signals, demolition, medic or linguist in addition to basic skills learned during the course of his training. The four troops specialise in four different areas: * Boat squad — are specialists in maritime skills using scuba diving, kayaks and Rigid-hulled inflatable boats and often train with the Special Boat Service. * Air squad — are experts in free fall parachuting, High Altitude-Low Opening (HALO) and High Altitude-High Opening (HAHO) techniques. * Mobility squad — are specialists in using vehicles and are experts in desert warfare; they are also trained in an advanced level of motor mechanics to field-repair any vehicular breakdown. * Mountain troop — are specialists in Arctic and Mountain combat and survival, using specialist equipment such as skis, snowshoes and mountain climbing techniques. Support Companies also deploy four Platoons each, also divided into four squads. However, Platoons belonging to Support Companies are trained to operate as a whole force, each squad being capable to substitute other colleagues which are not avalaible for the action: therefore there is not any specialization, but all company soldier are required to be able to perform demolition, irruption, exploring and other duties. It is to note that, while Raider Companies are identical in structure, they cannot operate independently without the Support Companies: for example, each Raider Company deploys only one Boat Squad, while the whole 230th Support Company is specialized into maritime environments. Anyway, it would be a mistake considering the 2nd Battalion as less specialized or less trained than 1st Battalion: assignments to operational Battalions are made after training and are 1st and 2nd Battalion soldiers often change their Battalion memberships. 221st 'Urban warfare' Company The 221st 'Urban warfare' Company is the Regiment unit trained for both urban combat and military counter-terrorism unit. The Unit is structured on four Platoons: two of them are Tactical Assault Platoons, for counter-terrorism duties, and the remaining two are Urban Combat Platoons. Soldiers of 221st Company rotate within Platoons, in order to achieve a complete urban capability. It is to note that all soldiers of the Regiment are capable of urban warfare. Tactical Assault Platoons The tactical assault platoons (TAP) are military counter-terrorism units. The two TAPs, East and West, are structured to conduct offensive domestic counter-terrorist operations focusing on direct action and hostage recovery. Each Platoon maintains a short notice capability to conduct military operations beyond the scope of the Gendarmerie tactical teams. At present there are two tactical assault platoons, TAP East and TAP West. Both belong to the same parent unit and each protect a different domestic geographical area of Jinavia. Both have their own world class training facilities including advanced outdoor close quarters battle ranges, MOUT villages, urban CT complexs, full size aircraft mock-ups, and sniper ranges. Urban Combat Platoons The Urban Combat Platoons are divided into Combat Groups consisting of 15 to 20 personnel, subdivided into three or four-man fire teams. A fire team consists of an antitank gunner, usually armed with a RPG, a machine gunner and a sniper. The team is supported by ammunition runners and assistant gunners. To destroy enemy armoured vehicles, the Platoon six hunter-killer fire teams deploy at ground level, in second and third stories, and in basements. The snipers and machine gunners pin down the supporting infantry while the antitank gunners engage the armoured vehicle aiming at the top, rear and sides of vehicles. Bloody Berets In order to remember the sacrifice of Regiment's fallen mates, it is created an order, created only within the Regiment, known as "Order of Bloody Berets", from the bloody colour of the members' Beret. Soldiers who gain the Bloody Beret operate mixed among their mates who carry the Regimental maroon beret, retaining same duties and tasks and remaining within the units they were in before gaining the Bloody Beret, but being a sort of "moral" elite within the elite. Ordinarily these soldiers are selected through an examination; however, a soldier may be awarded the Bloody Beret even when he showed extreme courage in battle. Twice a year, in spring and autumn, within the Regiment bloody Berets are assigned. Only the best soldiers can participate in the examination, no more than fifty at a time. The bloody caps that are assigned each time is a maximum of five, and only go to the best soldiers. The first test is the obstacle course with him all the combat gear: body armor, helmet, backpack, ammo and gun. If candidates are over forty, to eliminate weaknesses also suffered a gas mask is used. The route of the race is about forty kilometers, the journey must be completed in groups and through at least a swamp. The candidate is expected to climb a hill and just after crossing the river with all the equipment. After the race, a shooting test is held after control of the weapon. If the weapon is damaged or if a target out of at least 30, placed at increasing distances, is not centered, the candidate will be excluded from the trial. In the final part, without resting, candidates are confronted by thirty instructors well rested attacking in melee with bare hands. After the five minutes of collective attack to which it is not allowed to react, the candidate faces an instructor at a time. The meetings last for one minute each. If the candidate does not collapse, is judged worthy to receive the Bloody Beret. Army Counter-terrorism The official policy of the hostage rescue missions involving Imperial Army CT-operators is that all hostages are assumed to be already dead, which makes the terrorists as primary targets. Taking out hostages out of equation gives a freer hand to operators to deploy the most hostile tactics in such operations, and at the same time to discourage any future hoatage-takers. When the 25th Parachutist Assault Regiment is assigned to a counter-terrorism action, it means that the decision is to do not make any prisoners. These tactics is widely different from those used by the Special Intervention Group. Recruitment and training All members of the airborne forces can be considered for special forces selection, and all instructors are full members of the 25th Regiment. Selections are held twice yearly, in summer and winter, in Sennyhill-upon-Water. Selection lasts for five weeks and normally starts with about 400 potential candidates. On arrival candidates first complete a Personal Fitness Test (PFT) and a Combat Fitness Test (CFT). The 101st Training Company personnel provides the training services also for the 26th Parachutist Reconnaisance Regiment and for the 104th Mountain Parachutist Regiment, although with different approach according to the different unit types. The initial pre-selection for the ninth requires overcoming the following tests: * At least ten chins; * At least thirty pushups (flexion); * At least fifteen push ups on the parallel bars; * At least forty abdominal bending; * Flat racing, 1500 m, with maximum 6 minutes. Each test, except the race, must be completed within a maximum time of 1 minute. They then march cross country against the clock, increasing the distances covered each day, culminating in what is known as the Fan dance: a 23 km march with full equipment scaling and descending High-King-Peak in four hours. By the end of the hill phase candidates must be able to run 6 kilometres in 30 minutes and swim 3 km in 90 minutes. Following the hill phase is the jungle phase. Candidates are taught navigation, patrol formation and movement, and jungle survival skills. Candidates who pass the phase finish training in battle plans and foreign weapons and take part in combat survival exercises, the final one being the week-long escape and evasion. The final selection test is arguably the most gruelling: resistance to interrogation (RTI), lasting for 36 hours. Typically, 15–20% of candidates make it through the hill phase selection process. From the approximately 400 candidates, most will drop out within the first few days, and by the end about 30 will remain. Those who complete all phases of selection are rewarded with a transfer to an operational squadron. Related voices * Jinavian Army * Special Forces of Jinavia Category:Jinavia